1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to eyeglass retainer apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved eyeglass cord retainer apparatus to resiliently secure an eyeglass temple leg relative to a securement cord of an eyeglass retainer assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eyeglass retainer cords are known and utilized in the prior art. Conventionally, a ring is formed at each end of the cord to mount loop members that in turn may include a securement ring thereabout to retain an eyeglass temple leg. The ring members when available are of a generally rigid configuration and during passage of time the loop even when formed of resilient material losses its elasticity and permits slippage of an eyeglass temple leg therethrough. The instant invention attempts to overcome dificiencies of the prior art by in leiu of a conventional ring member utilizing an elongate spring encompassing the loop to resiliently bias and secure each temple leg within each loop. Examples of prior art structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,795 to SERON wherein a typical example of a resilient loop mounting a rigid ring thereabout secures each temple leg of an eyeglass assembly within an associated loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,696 to WINGER utilizes an eyeglass retainer formed of a tubular elastomeric member to retain the temple legs relative to the tubular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,951 to BECK et al utilizes a spacable frame with elastomeric band mounted within apertures formed through each remote terminal end of each temple leg of an eyeglass assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,646 to SERON sets forth an elastomeric strap mounting a loop at each end thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,105 to TABACCHI sets forth an organization for securing each temple leg of an eyeglass assembly formed of a semi-tubular sleeve to encompass and secure each temple leg within each sleeve.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved eyeglass cord retainer apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectivenes in construction in frictionally retaining spaced temple legs of an eyeglass assembly therewithin and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.